


Danny Gets His Doctorate

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, I have to have you right now sex, Passionate Sex, doctoral candidate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets his doctoral degree and CJ is so proud of him she can't help herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Gets His Doctorate

Normally, family isn’t permitted in the room when people are defending their doctoral theses but CJ was able to pull a few strings and sit in the back of the room, with the promise to be as inconspicuous as possible.

He was never more handsome than when he was passionate about something. That, and when the sunlight hit him just right illuminating the blonde, although now they’re appearing more and more silver, highlights, and brought out the baby blue in his eyes. It gave her warm fuzzies deep within her, every time.

She sat in the back, just like she promised and watched as Danny defended his thesis, answering any and all questions that came his way, considering counterarguments and then presenting another argument. Every thrust he met with an equal, if not more powerful, parry. He looked completely in his element, even though he’d been biting every one’s head off recently, you’d never know he was even more nervous than when he’d first met the president. CJ was extremely proud of him, she sat back and beamed.

Two hours had passed, CJ was sitting at the edge of her seat, listening intently, watching his presentation on the screen. The panel spoke back and forth amongst one another. The tension in the room was palpable. CJ crossed her fingers, bit her lower lip, and sat down lower in the chair so as not to stand out if/when Danny scanned the room while awaiting their decision.

After a few minutes of quiet discussion, the panel returned to the front of the room with their decision.

“We’d like to thank you for your time,” the second panelist spoke up and paused, then looked over at Danny, and added, “… Doctor Concannon.”

The other panelists as well as the other faculty in the room applauded. CJ jumped to her feet, clapping the loudest and watched as the look of relief rolled into one of utter shock. One of Danny’s biggest supporters, his favorite professor, stood and ran to him to congratulate him, shaking his hand before embracing him fully. Danny’s face finally registered sheer excitement as he started shaking hands back and accepting congratulations.

CJ wiped the tears from her eyes and kept clapping even though the others had finished. Danny looked up and saw her in the corner, and smiled at her. He raised his eyebrows at her, as if to say “who knew?”

She finally stopped clapping and wiped another tear from her eye as she watched him being showered with adulation. Once it had all begun to die down, Danny walked toward CJ and opened his arms for a hug. “How about that?” 

“I never doubted you, Danny!” She embraced him and placed a genuine, love-filled, yet hungry, kiss on his lips.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Danny said pulling back from their embrace. “Let’s save some of this for later.” He placed a quick kiss on her lips. “How about you take me out for a celebratory dinner? I haven’t eaten in at least a day and I am starving!”

CJ giggled. “I’m just so proud of you!” She grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards the door. “Oh, before we go, is there a restroom around here?”

“Yeah, just down the hall. I’ll show you.”

The couple walked out of the room and down the hall, hand in hand. CJ took in the sights of the building- the empty classrooms where lives are shaped and passions are explored; the hallways where professors met with co-eds. 

“Maybe one day I’ll have an office like this one,” Danny said pointing to an empty office once occupied by a now retired professor.

CJ grinned. “Show me?”

Danny gave her a questioning look, “kay?”

He opened the office door and led her in. CJ followed and took in the surroundings: an empty desk, a window with the blinds slightly open, a couple of empty chairs. She spun around and grabbed Danny by his jacket.

“Shut the door.”

“What?” Danny laughed.

“Shut the door.” CJ pulled him closer and slid her tongue along her bottom lip. “I have to have you right now.”

Danny did as he was told and as soon as he turned around, he’d noticed CJ had dropped to her knees in front of him, grabbing for his belt.

“God, do you know how sexy you are right now?” CJ panted. She undid his belt, pulled down his zipper, and tugged at his pants, taking his lucky boxers with them.

She pushed him hard against the door then took his soft cock in her mouth and massaged it with her tongue, willing him to get hard.

Danny grunted and closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in this feeling. He’d certainly had these intensely passionate feelings towards CJ, especially when she relinquished her podium for the position of Chief of Staff, but he never gave much thought to her feeling the same way.

He began to stiffen as he let one hand rest on the back of her head. CJ pumped him furiously, relishing the feeling of him getting harder. She hummed a grateful moan against him as he became almost too much to take without making her gag.

She reached up to tug on his balls and pulled off of him fully. CJ looked up at Danny, who opened his eyes at the loss of contact. They made eye contact and CJ grinned as she started stroking him with her other hand.

“Damn baby. Are you sure we should be doing this here?”

“That’s funny. I was just thinking about you bending me over that desk back there,” she purred with a tug.

Danny bucked his hips. “Mmm! I don’t really know how much longer I can hold out. It’s been a while since we’ve done this, too.”

CJ chuckled. “Tell me about it. I’ve been celibate for this long since I was the Press Secretary!” She rose, not relinquishing her hold on him, and placed a kiss on his mouth. “I’m so wet, Danny.”

He grunted as she licked his lips.

“No,” she said, decisively. CJ dropped to her knees and looked back up at him. “We’ll celebrate properly later. Right now I need to taste you.”

She took him back in her mouth and began fellating him once again.

Danny watched as this beautiful woman sucked his cock. He felt his knees begin to get weak and his thighs trembled. CJ moved her hands back around his waist and began to knead his ass, and looked up deep into his eyes.

“CJ…” he moaned.

And with that, she deep throated him, sticking her tongue out, moving her head side to side and swallowing, thereby quelling any instincts to gag.

Danny threaded his fingers into her hair, slammed his eyes shut, and came in her throat.

He bit his lower lip in an attempt to quiet himself in the event that someone happened to be walking by at that very moment.

He grunted and reopened his eyes. “God,” he whispered, looking down upon her.

She pulled back from him, paying special attention not to flick the head, knowing how sensitive he gets post-orgasm. She stood and let her nails run up his thighs, grinning the whole way.

He gave a slight shiver.

“You might want to put those back on before we go,” she said, playfully, licking her lips.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Danny reached for his pants and readjusted himself as he watched CJ lick her lips and smile.

Once he was sufficiently dressed, CJ reached for his hand once again and opened the door behind him.

They walked into the hallway and headed back towards the exit.

“I thought you needed to use the restroom.”

“Nah. I just wanted to find a private place to show you how proud of you I am. But when I saw an empty office I thought it’d be more… poignant.” She licked her lips again and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“So where to for dinner, Doctor Concannon?” 

“Who can think of food right now? Although I might be tempted by a thick steak and a chewy red…”

CJ raised her eyebrows and laughed, “I can always go for a tasty red. That’s why we get along so well.” She said with a wink.

They both laughed. 

“Sorry,” CJ said, rolling her eyes, in between giggles. “I couldn’t help myself!”


End file.
